The Dead Kid
by BeingForTheBenefitOfMrKite
Summary: Stephanie and Triple H's daughter, Audrey, has died and come back to life as a Differently Biotic. But the McMahon family is keeping how Audrey died a secret from the world.


**1**

**The Dead Kid**

"_WWE Superstar Triple H and wife Stephanie McMahon held a press conference today in New York City with WWE Chairman, Vince McMahon discussing their Differently Biotic daughter, Audrey Levesque-McMahon." _The news anchor announced.A small stage was set up in a conference room in the hotel. Audrey's grandfather Vince McMahon was standing behind a wooden podium and Stephanie, Triple H, Audrey, and Shane McMahon where seated in chairs behind him. Pictures were mostly being taken of Audrey, since she was the first teenager of a celebrity to die and come back as a Differently Biotic. "This conference is only being held because my granddaughter Audrey agreed so. My family and I will be answering only a few questions, and if they are too personal, they will be ignored." Vince said. Immediatley hands went up and questions where being fired. "Yes, you." Vince pointed to a reporter. "How exactley did Audrey die?" The woman asked. Vince ignored the question and moved on to someone else. "This question is for Audrey." The male reporter said. Triple H helped his sixteen year-old daughter walk towards the podium the stood next to her with Vince on her left. "Yes?" Audrey's voice croaked through the microphone. "Is it hard for you and your family now that you're a Zombie? How is your death treating you?" Vince yanked the microphone, "Now listen here, you--" Audrey put a hand on his shoulder, "Grandpa...it's...okay. It is...very...hard for my...family...and I. It...hurts my mother and...father to...see me like this. It hurts me...to be like...this. But, I have...to...deal...with it. This is...who I am now. I can't...change that."

"Okay, lift your left leg up. No, _other _left Audrey. Good, that's it." Audrey's father helped her out of the limo and into the awaiting arena. It had only been two weeks since she had died, but she was already up and walking. Although she was a little slow, her progress was good. Her speech was still slow and she stuttered alot. "Can't...feel." Audrey turned her head ever so slightly to her father. "It's okay, Alish said maybe in a few weeks time you'll get the feeling back in your body. You'll be good as new." Her father smiled. They reached her mother's office and Audrey sat down on the couch carefully. "There you are, sweetie." Stephanie walked in as Paul stood up. She walked right past him and hugged Audrey. "Hey, what about me?" Paul laughed. Audrey smiled, "I'm...the...dead one...here." Her parents both looked away. Just then one of her fathers co-workers walked into the room. "Hey there, kiddo. I heard you were here." Randy smiled. "Hi...Randy." Audrey replied. "You're lookin' good for a dead kid." He winked at her. "Stop flirting with my daughter, you're married and she's a minor, dead or alive." Stephanie started filling out paperwork on her desk. Paul left the room to go get ready for the night's show and Randy helped Audrey off the couch and into the hallway. "I really hope you get caught by your wife one of these days, Randy!" Stephanie yelled from her office, then she started crying. "She always...cries...ever since...I...died." Audrey held onto Randy's arm as they walked.

"So can you feel anything yet?" He asked. "No...Doctor Alish said that...I will be...in a few...weeks time." She replied. Randy shook his head, "Damnit. I was hoping..." Audrey cut him off, "Even though...I'm dead...I'm still...a minor...although I'm...not sure if...it counts." Randy nudged for her to turn into his dressing room. "Tonight, it doesn't." He smiled as he closed the door. "Phoebe is calling me." Audrey answered her phone. "Audrey! I just saw the press conference recap on TV!" It was Margi. "Oh...yeah...I looked...terrible." Audrey laughed. "No you didn't!" Collette had clearly snatched the phone from Margi. Audrey could hear Phoebe in the background. "Where are...you guys?" Audrey asked. "Hey, I'm still here, you know." Randy pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her neck. "We just got out of Undead Studies." Collette replied. "Listen...I have to...go. Talk to...you guys later." Audrey shut her phone and put it back in her pocket in her skirt. "Stop." She said and stood up. "What now babe?" Randy asked. "Minor." Audrey walked over to the door slowly. "You're getting faster everyday." He remarked. "Bye." She said shortly and left the room. She felt someones hand flip up her skirt as she walked past an open doorway and stopped abruptly. "Hey there, dead cheeks." The tall blonde man said. "Jake...leave me...alone." Audrey glared at him as best she could. "Just appreciating what you're putting out there for me." He said. "Who said…anything about me putting…out there for…you?" She asked. Jake raised his eyebrows, "Oh so you are putting out there for someone, just not me." He laughed, "Even when you're dead you're still a slut." "Hager! Lay off my kid, asswipe!" Paul came storming down the hallway. Jake put his hands up in defense. "Not my fault your kids a whore." Pauls fist hit Jake in the jaw. "Don't _ever _talk about my daughter that way!" He shouted and grabbed Audrey's hand. "Dad…I had it…under…control." Audrey protested. "Yeah, I could definantly see that." Paul replied. "You gotta learn that you're not gonna be as athletic and fast as you were when you were alive, Audrey." "I will…be…better. You will…see." Audrey yanked her hand as hard as she could out of her fathers grasp. "I'm…sorry I…killed myself. You never…undertsood me…anyway."


End file.
